Most mandibular fractures must be treated operatively. Often it is not possible to fix the fracture from the oral mucous membrane. For this reason, these types of fractures have been treated from a skin incision made in front of the ear.
One possible serious complication in accessing the mandible from the cheek is damage to the facial nerve which divides into its branches in the parotid salivary gland, i.e., the immediate vicinity of the skin incision. Additionally, access from the exterior carries with it the possibility of aesthetically unappealing scarring.
The risk of the above complications can be reduced by minimizing the surgical trauma associated with fixing a fracture. Endoscopic procedures are minimally invasive procedures which stabilize the fracture using a small incision, and hence decrease the surgical trauma associated with fixing a fracture. However, because of the small incision, it is difficult to implant the bone plate used to fix the fracture.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved device for implanting a bone plate to conduct such procedures while minimizing complications.